


As the Wind Blows

by Dont_Tell_Them_Its_Me



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Discord: Elsanna Shenanigans (Disney), Elsanna - Freeform, Elsanna Shenanigans Discord Monthly Contest (Disney), F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Tumblr Prompt, icest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_Tell_Them_Its_Me/pseuds/Dont_Tell_Them_Its_Me
Summary: An old friend returns to Arendelle and helps two destined souls remember the past.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: Elsanna Shenanigans Monthly Contests Submissions





	As the Wind Blows

“Kai, where is the book for the Oppland Kingdom?” Elsa searched the bookshelf again. Before her were books detailing negotiations and personal interactions with other trading partners but the one she needed was absent.

“I believe that one is in storage.” He put down the stack of papers still being organized. “I will go get it at once.”

“No, no,” Elsa waved him off and walked across the room. “I can retrieve it.” Honestly, the man seemed to believe her incapable of doing simple errands. 

She left the study and quickly walked down the hall in the direction of the storage room, eager to continue working. Turning a corner, she spotted Anna walking towards her. The deep purples and browns of her dress looked stunning on her as always. Elsa felt plain in the ice dress she usually wore when working privately in her study.

Anna smiled brightly at seeing her sister. No matter how many times she saw it, Elsa in her ice dress tested her ability to talk coherently. Add the seductive sway of hips and bright smile, and her whole world narrowed down to one beautiful blonde.

“Hey, Elsa, would you like-Oh!” Anna was cut off mid sentence by what felt like a powerful wind between her shoulders, sending her stumbling forward. Strong arms caught her. Looking up, she met the deep blue eyes of her sister and swallowed thickly. “Thank you,” she whispered.

“You’re welcome,” Elsa whispered back. Holding the redhead this close, her heart raced and face warmed with a blush. 

The coolness of the dress contrasted with the warm skin under her fingertips. Anna imagined sliding her hands further up, grasping slim shoulders, and pulling Elsa down for a kiss. But she would never do that and risk the eight months they had spent getting closer. Taking a step back, Anna took an unsteady breath and willed her racing heart to slow. 

“I-I was... umm...” Anna’s brain was slow to work again. Hands itched to reach out and touch her sister once more. Refraining from holding Elsa close became harder and harder the more they shared their lives. “LUNCH!” She suddenly remembered why she had been on the way to the study.

Elsa startled at the shout.

“Umm...” Anna cleared her throat nervously. “Want to have lunch together?”

“Yes.” Elsa smiled widely. Knowing she should decline and put some distance between them didn’t stop her from accepting immediately. Spending time with her sister couldn’t be a bad thing, right? A little voice in her head told her to stop this and walk away forever. But her heart, growing ever more demanding to be heard, said otherwise. “I need to find the book for the Oppland Kingdom first.”

“I’ll help you look!” Anna bounced on her toes. It didn’t matter what they were doing, each minute with Elsa was precious. “When does the Oppland delegation arrive?”

“Next week.” Elsa nervously tangled her fingers together while they walked slowly down the hall. She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t be nervous. You’ll do great!” Anna believed in the blonde, certain there was nothing she could not do.

“I can’t help it. They haven’t traded with any kingdom for nine years and we’re to be the first.” Elsa took a deep breath and slowly let it out. “What if I-“

“Nope nope nope,” Anna interrupted. “No negative thoughts. They are going to love you just like everyone does.”

“Everyone?” Elsa laughed and briefly indulged in the fantasy of them being more than sisters, of holding the redhead close. Of love.

“Yup!” Anna grinned. Before she could continue, a strong gust of wind blew by, lifting her braids. “What is going on?” The redhead muttered as she stopped and swung around, looking about the hall.

“Anna?” Elsa’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“That has been happening for two days!” The bewildered younger woman continued looking as they started walking again. 

“What has?”

“Out of nowhere a wind messes up my hair or blows something over.” At first, Anna thought it was just her imagination. When it kept happening even though all the windows were closed, she became increasingly frustrated trying to figure it out.

“Well...” Elsa trailed off, her gaze taking in closed windows. “This is a castle and they tend to be drafty.”

“Maybe.” But the redhead didn’t believe it. Growing up stuck in the castle, Anna knew every draft and creaky stair; none of those spots explained what was happening. She was still looking around when they reached the door for the storage room.

Anna pushed open the heavy door and bowed. “After you, My Queen.”

“Thank you.” Blushing furiously, Elsa entered the storage room.

Aisles of shelves filled the room packed with all manner of items. Just from the doorway they could see holiday decorations placed next to porcelain vases next to boxes filled with who knew what. Dozens of large trunks were pushed against the walls. It was going to take some time finding the correct one.

“The book on Oppland should be in one of these trunks, right?” Anna looked around the cluttered room, surprised at the relative lack of dust. “You start here Elsa, I’ll start in the back.” She didn’t want her sister to get dusty in a dark corner; that was something she herself as used to, though.

Elsa lit an oil lamp and handed it to the younger woman. “Be careful.” It took every ounce of willpower to not lean over and place a quick kiss on Anna’s lips. Her body refused to get the message that they weren’t together and it was becoming harder and harder to hold herself back.

“I’m always careful,” Anna grinned. The lamp flickered while she walked down the furthest aisle. 

“Please no spiders please no spiders please no spiders...” Thick layers of dust covered every surface in this corner of the room; obviously, no one had cleaned this area in many years. She placed the lamp on a clear spot on a shelf and bent over to open a dusty trunk. A rustling sound came from above and suddenly something heavy fell on her. 

“Ouch!” Rubbing the top of her head, Anna picked up the lamp to see what had fallen off the shelf. Her eyes widened at the name engraved on the cover. “One of mother’s journals...” 

There was no time to wonder what to do before the phantom wind returned and opened the book. Pages turned quickly. Abruptly, it stopped halfway through. These were her mother’s private thoughts and Anna had decided to put the journal away, when her and Elsa’s names caught her eye. Even knowing that her curiosity would get her into trouble one day didn’t stop her from picking up the journal and holding it up to the light...

**_I know my family would be appalled at what Agnarr and I have done but we must protect Anna and Elsa from such a fate. It doesn’t matter what Gale wants..._ **

* * *

_ Iduna smiled hearing the giggling voices of her daughters. The horror stories of the knock down drag out fights between siblings had worried her when she became pregnant a second time, but her daughters could not get along better and she felt thankful. Cracking open the door of their room, Iduna peeked in. _

_ “And the brave knight defeated the orc!” Iduna watched Elsa wave a hand and the snow orc fell over. She smiled at the scene before her. Both girls on the bed facing each other with a snow knight, now dead orc, and tower between them.  _

_ “The knight saved the princess from her tower,” Elsa waved her hand again and a snow princess replaced the dead orc. “And they got married and lived happily ever after!” _

_ “Yay!” Anna bounced excitedly. “And they shared lots of kisses!” _

_ Iduna covered her mouth to keep from laughing at Elsa’s grossed out expression. _

_ “Sure, Anna.” Another twirl of her hand and all the snow disappeared, leaving the bed dry with no trace it had ever been there. _

_ “Elsa, what does ‘married’ mean?” Anna scooted closer until their knees were touching.  _

_ “It means that you love each other and promise to be together forever.” _

_ Watching Anna work through the new information caused Iduna smile. She could see each thought being processed and fitted together with information the little redhead already had. _

_ “Hey, Elsa?” _

_ “Yes, Anna?” Her eldest daughter answered, as always so patient with her little sister. _

_ “We should get married!” _

_ “We can’t get married, we’re sisters,” Elsa laughed. _

_ Iduna watched as her normally rambunctious daughter visibly drooped. _

_ “But I want to be with you forever,” Anna said quietly.  _

_ “Then when we grow up, I’ll marry you.” The small blonde leaned over and hugged her sister. _

_ Shaking her head, Iduna opened her mouth to get the girls to bed and froze. Over her daughter’s heads, Gale swirled furiously while turning a bright pink. _

_ “No,” the brunette stepped back in horror. She turned and ran down the hall to find her husband. _

* * *

_ “Darling!” Agnarr smiled at her and continued straightening his study. “Did the girls get to bed okay?” _

_ Not knowing how to start, the brunette stood by the door and trembled. _

_ Her husband finally noticed her distress and hurried to her side. “Are the girls alright?” _

_ Iduna nodded, paused, then shrugged. _

_ “What is wrong?” Agnarr tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.  _

_ “I... I saw Gale.”  _

_ “I don’t under-“ Agnarr knew about Gale and she could see his confusion over her being upset about the North Wind. _

_ “Gale blessed them.”  _

_ “That isn’t a good thing?” _

_ She shook her head and gathered herself to explain. “The four elements only bless ...” the brunette’s throat closed on the words she didn’t want to believe. _

_ “Darling, what is it?” _

_ Iduna looked Agnarr straight in the eyes and continued. “The four elements only bless those destined to be together.” She took a deep breath. “Romantically.” _

_ “But...” Iduna watched him pale. “But they’re sisters.” _

_ Nod. _

_ “We can fix this,” Agnarr rushed to his bookshelves and pulled out an old green tome. “Before we traveled to Northuldra my father found a map to the troll lands. It is said they have powerful magic.” He held up a worn and tattered paper. “I’ll get the horses and you get the girls. We leave now.” _

* * *

_ Iduna tucked the blanket more tightly around a sleeping Anna, up ahead Elsa also asleep in her father’s arms. It was not a long journey but it was hours past their bedtimes and the steady gait of the horses rocked them to sleep. _

_ “We leave the animals here.” The blond man easily dismounted with his daughter wrapped securely in his arms, then helped the brunette down before tying the horses’ reins to a nearby tree. _

_ Slowly they walked the rocky path, taking care to avoid pillars of steam until a rock amphitheater appeared. They gently placed their sleeping daughters on a soft patch of moss and walked to the center of the stone bowl. _

_ “Hello?” Agnarr called out.  _

_ Silence. _

_ “Please, we need your help.” _

_ Loud rumbling.  _

_ Round stones rolled their way and unfurled themselves. Excited murmurs of “it’s the King and Queen” met their ears. A larger rock rolled to them and unfurled. The only troll wearing a cape, Iduna knew this must have been the leader. _

_ “Your Majesties,” he bowed. “What brings you to our humble home?” _

_ “Our daughters,” Iduna spoke up. “We need your help.” _

_ The little stone man turned his head to look at the sleeping children. “They look unharmed.” _

_ “They...” the brunette faltered. “Tonight, the... the North Wind Blessed them.” _

_ “Congratulations,” the troll leader smiled. “Such a great honor is not usually bestowed on those not in Northuldra.” _

_ “NO!” The supporting hand on her back calmed her. “They’re sisters. They can’t have a relationship.” _

_ “I understand they are sisters, Your Majesties,” the troll tilted his head in confusion, “but fate has Blessed them.” _

_ “We need that stopped. Can you remove the Blessing?” All their hopes were pinned on this troll leader. _

_ “Remove the Blessing?” He looked surprised and distressed murmurs rose from the other trolls. “No one can remove a blessing from the Elements.” _

_ “Please,” her husband spoke up, “there must be something you can do. We can’t allow this.” _

_ “It is impossible to change fate and not my place to tamper with a Blessing.” _

_ “Please try. We’ll give you anything,” Agnarr’s voice desperate. “I can declare these lands protected. Anything you need we’ll give you.” _

_ Iduna watched the troll leader’s face turn thoughtful and glance behind him at his people. “Our kingdom ours alone and protected?” _

_ “Yes.” _

_ A deep sigh and the troll waddled over to her daughters. He held out a green glowing hand over them. _

_ “Their bond is strong.” The troll leader frowned, his eyes closed in concentration. “And very old. There is no way to break this.” _

_ “But,” Agnarr walk closer, “there must be something that can be done.” _

_ “The heart can’t be changed. But the head can be persuaded. I can alter their memories.” _

_ Iduna took a step closer. A powerful gust of wind pushed her back. Another step. Another push. _

_ “Stop it, Gale.” _

_ This time a stronger push nearly knocked her down. _

_ “Stop! We have to do this. It doesn’t matter what you want.” This time she made it to her husband’s side without resistance. _

_ “There is no magic strong enough to keep them apart forever. As time passes they will become closer and this spell will break.” _

_ “We will keep them apart,” Agnarr promised. _

_ “That won’t be enough,” Iduna spoke up. She prayed her daughters would forgive her one day. “You’ll need to give them a reason to stay away from each other. If Elsa were to accidentally hurt Anna with her powers, she’d keep her distance.” _

_ “Yes,” her husband nodded, “that should work.” _

_ “Your Majesties, if I break apart these mates in such a way, Elsa will no longer have complete control of her powers.” The troll leader looked unhappy. “I can implant memories of them constantly fighting instead.” _

_ Her stomach rolled at the word ‘mates.’ _

_ “No, it has to be this. We’ll move Elsa to her own room, decrease the castle staff to the bare minimum, and keep the gates locked until she can control them again.” Agnarr wrapped an arm around her. _

_ Iduna nodded. “Do it.” _

* * *

**_It has been a month since that night and Elsa is still unable to control her powers. Keeping the girls apart is difficult but needs to be done. Agnarr and I have discussed setting up a betrothal for Elsa. Her sense of duty will keep her away from Anna should the memories reappear. Maybe one of the brothers from the Southern Isles. The second or third youngest might be best._ **

**_I have not seen Gale since that night._ **

A loud pop rang in her ears and memories flooded back. Playing with Elsa and her magic. Not being able to keep her eyes open during a late night trip. A promise made. Memories that never existed lost their color and turned gray and new ones almost were shining they were so vibrant.

Rage overtook Anna. Those... people... were supposed to love and protect their children, not purposely break them. The redhead pulled her arm back and threw the journal with all her might down the aisle.

It stopped midair.

Anna tilted her head. “Gale?”

The book bounced up and down as if nodding.

“Anna! I found the correct trunk!” 

“Elsa...” she whispered, heart soaring at the voice. She ran down the aisle and skidded to a stop.

There she was.

“Elsa...” the name whispered in prayer.

Dealing with their parents’ betrayal could come later, all that mattered was the beautiful blonde sitting on the floor going through an old trunk.

Setting aside a book, Elsa pulled another out of the trunk. The journal she needed had to be in here somewhere. She sensed Anna sit beside her while she read the spine of the tome in her hand and set it aside also.

“The journal for the Oppland Kingdom should be in this trunk. Will you help me...” Finally looking at the redhead, Elsa forgot what she was going to say. She had never seen that look before.

It was pure fire.

Anna lifted a hand and tucked a few loose blonde hairs behind her ear. Soft fingertips traced her cheekbone then along her jaw.

“Anna?” Said so softly as to be more of a whisper of breath than a word. Hope flowed with every beat of her pounding heart.

A gentle hand cupped her cheek and pulled her forward.

Elsa closed her eyes as warm lips brushed against her own. A second kiss pressed more firmly against her. The anxious holding pattern that gripped her soul since she was a young child slipped away and she finally felt at home. 

A loud pop rang in her ears and, startled, she pulled away.

Patiently, Anna watched Elsa’s gaze turn distant and knew the memories were breaking through. It didn’t take long before beautiful blue eyes focused on her again. The loving smile on the blonde’s face sent her heart soaring.

“I love you, Anna.” Elsa raised a trembling hand and touched the redhead’s lips.

Years of pent up feelings overwhelmed Anna at those words, and she leaned forward to capture the blonde’s lips once again. Slowly guiding Elsa back to the floor, she made sure to place a hand between her sister’s head and the floor, cradling it gently. A soft lick asking permission and Anna deepened their kiss. These kisses were filled with heat and want, of two souls finally reuniting.

Anna leaned back and smiled, enjoying the sight of the woman she loved disheveled with kiss-swollen lips.

“What is it?” Elsa panted. They had years of kisses to make up for and she didn’t know why Anna stopped.

“When are you finally going to marry me?”

Laughing, Elsa pulled her down and whispered, ”Later.” At the moment, they had catching up to do.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was for the August prompt from the tumblr https://elsanna-shenanigans.tumblr.com
> 
> Prompt: Discovery  
> Bonus Restriction: include one or more of the FOUR SPIRITS
> 
> ###  
> Join The Party
> 
> Enjoyed this story? Want to meet fellow readers and discuss? Join the Elsanna Shenanigans community on Discord at discord.gg/TU9NpnH
> 
> As always, please review, kudos, comment, like, follow, all that good stuff. I appreciate it.


End file.
